El Canto del Fenix
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Bella despues de un tiempo se ha casado con Jacob, pues Edward la abandono. Sin embargo un accidente hace que su mundo cambie drasticamente.Sus hijos quedan al cuidado de Leah. ¿pero que sucederá ahora? Cuando ella es...casi asesinada.¿Quien la asesinó?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

EL CANTO DEL FENIX

Iba conduciendo por la carretera que va a La Push, iba a ver a mi padre. Ya era muy tarde, pero tenia que verlo, estaba enfermo y tenia que ir a visitarlo. Aún a pesar de que Sue Clearwater estaba con él, no pude ir más temprano múltiples cosas inesperadas me hicieron tardar más de lo que pensé.

Mi mirada vigilante veía las curvas en las cuales cientos de veces he pasado, conozco bien el camino, si tuviera que manejar con los ojos cerrados, lo haría sin dificultad. Sin embargo al tomar la primera curva y la más peligrosa de todas, sucedió lo inesperado. Pisé el freno y se fue hacia adentro, sin disminuir en absoluto la velocidad. Por el contrario gané más velocidad y la curva se acercaba peligrosamente, traté de buscar la manera de poder rescatar el espacio entre la carretera y el barranco, pero no pude. La fuerza y velocidad impidieron que pudiera maniobrar a tiempo.

La camioneta nueva, que acababa de comprar, se iba al barranco y yo con ella dentro.

El primer impacto fue brutal, choqué contra el volante y sentí como a pesar de la bolsa de aire, mis huesos crujían al romperse. No fue todo, al dar vueltas la camioneta, mi cuerpo como muñeca de trapo, giraba sin control, rompiéndose más huesos, el dolor era insoportable. De esta no saldría con vida.

Al llegar el fondo del barranco, yo ya iba medio muerta y con mucho dolor. Por fin la camioneta quedó quieta y un silencio de muerte se apoderó del solitario lugar. Era más que seguro que moriría. Sin embargo tenia que luchar, tenia que sobrevivir, pues mis hijos quedarían sin su madre.

Con horror pensé que no encontrarían mi cadáver hasta mucho después y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. No quería morir, pero sabia que había llegado mi hora, no estaba nada bien, yo sabia la verdad, nadie que hubiera visto el accidente hubiera apostado a que me salvaría. Lloré de angustia y preocupación, con dolores tan terribles que mis lágrimas solo aumentaban mi dolor.

Al fin, no sé si pasó mucho tiempo ó solo un minuto, porque el tiempo se detuvo para mi. El dolor empezó a desaparecer, traté de moverme, pero no lo logré, quise gritar, pero lo único que sucedió fue que tosí sangre. Me recosté de nuevo esperando la muerte, ya no quedaba nada por hacer y era imposible un milagro. Mis oídos fueron perdiendo el sonido a mi alrededor...era el fin.

Y luego volvió con más fuerza el dolor, que se concentraba en mi brazo, luego en el otro. Vagamente creí escuchar voces, no me importó, para mi era la transición al otro lado, lo que hubiera en la muerte, lo descubriría pronto. Y...el dolor aumentó. Sin poder creerlo aumentó a grados inimaginables.

* * *

**Espero les guste la historia, porque estara cardiaca. Y con muchas sorpresas. Porfis comenten, ya saben que no les quita ni un minuto y a mi me harán feliz.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.2 INDAGATORIAS

Al día siguiente:

Cerca del medio día, la policía encontró la camioneta destrozada de Bella. Llamaron a su esposo quien mortificado y con gran pesar, llegó al lugar del siniestro.

-Lo siento Jacob, acabamos de encontrarla y decidimos que tenias que saberlo.-era Patrick Smith ayudante de Charlie que mientras convalecía, él se hacia cargo de sus deberes.

Con dolor y desesperación Jacob bajó sin importarle los cortes y raspones que se llevaba en los brazos y el rostro. Tenia que llegar con ella, debía saber si ella...fue superior a sus fuerzas, no podía con ese dolor inmenso en su pecho que amenazaba con destruirlo por completo, sin embargo sus hijos lo necesitaban, estaban tan pequeños.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, logró llegar a la camioneta y lentamente se acercó al lugar del chofer, temiendo mirar hacia dentro, las lágrimas le impedían ver. Pero sabia que nadie, absolutamente nadie sobreviviría a semejante caída y sin embargo conteniendo los gritos de dolor que pugnaban por brotar de su pecho, no tuvo fuerzas para mirar, para ese momento dos personas de rescate ya estaban a su lado y veían con pena la escena.

Después de apartarlo de ahí, mientras sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes, un rescatista logró decir al agacharse y mirar hacia el interior de la camioneta.

-¡Santo dios! Cayó en el mar. Debemos revisarlo para poder sacar el cadáver.-En ese momento Jacob pareció sacudido por una corriente eléctrica y se agachó con rapidez para corroborar lo dicho por el rescatista.

-¡Noooooooo! ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Noooooooo!-la desesperación de Jacob era clara y los rescatistas lo subieron a pesar de que él no quería. Después tuvieron que inyectarle un fuerte calmante y llevárselo en camilla porque quería arrojarse al mar y buscarla.

Mientras en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí:

El dolor que me envolvía fue tan terrible que a duras penas podía estar callada, no sabía que demonios sucedía conmigo. Fue horas después que escuche entre mi infierno personal una voz que me llevó al séptimo circulo del infierno. No era cierto. No podía ser cierto.

-Por favor Edward, estará bien, debes ir a alimentarte, no te has movido de aquí-la voz de Alice se escuchaba con perfecta claridad a pensar de mis horribles dolores. Nadie contestó. Debía suponer que tenían una conversación mental. Eso me sacó de quicio. Eso quería decir que yo... no, no podía, no quería creerlo. Que me estaba convirtiendo como ellos, eso sumaba más desdicha a mis dolores. ¿Y mis hijos? ¿Y Jacob? Iba a ser un terrible renacer y pensar que hace tiempo hubiera dado lo que fuera por estos momentos. ¡Qué ironía! Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado pues hubiera preferido morir y sin embargo heme aquí.

* * *

**Espero les guste como va el fic, esto apenas empieza y muchas cosas y sorpresas nos espera, pobre Bella, ¿ahora que sucederá?**

**bueno como siempre dejen comentarios por favor ya ssaben que eso me motiva a escribir, y no les quita mas de un minuto.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H**.


	3. Chapter 3 RENACER

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 RENACER

El cambio estaba casi listo, ahora a pesar del intenso dolor, podía ser capaz de percibir cosas que antes jamás imaginé. Un oído mega sensible, un olfato perfecto y agudo, podía saber con certeza que alguien estaba junto a mi, por su respiración pues no se apartó. Los pasos que se acercaban y saber si era mujer ó varón, por el tipo de pisadas, todo era sumamente extraño y confuso para mi.

Sin embargo después de lo que para mi fueron eternidades, la voz de Carlisle sonó dejándome perpleja.

-Ya casi es hora-sabia que estaban todos los Cullen ahí reunidos y temía ese momento, cuando por fin mi suplicio físico acabara, porque el suplicio mental y sicológico era terrible. Entonces me di cuenta que mi corazón estaba latiendo con una velocidad increíble y después de unos minutos en que el dolor poco a poco menguó, supe que llegaba a su fin.

Cuando mi corazón dio el último y lastimero latido escuché el gemido de Esme, que se contuvo, todo era silencio. Abrí mis ojos por fin y fascinada veía las minúsculas motitas de polvo danzar libremente en el espacio de esa habitación. Olores desconocidos y deliciosos inundaban mi nariz y entonces reconocí a quienes pertenecían.

-Bella-era Carlisle quien con precaución me habló a prudente distancia. Miré hacia su dirección y en cuanto me di cuenta ya estaba de pie enfrente de Carlisle quien me miraba con cariño paternal.

Volteé para ver y a la primera que distinguí fue a Alice quien daba saltitos de gusto, luego Jasper quien me veía con cierto deje de nostalgia y pesar. Esme con alegría en sus bellos ojos, Emmet. ¡Ohh Emmet! como niño con juguete nuevo, sus ojos brillaban de alegría tal vez pensando en alguna diablura. Rosalie...seguía siendo Rosalie, con la misma mirada de desprecio de siempre. Incluso más todavía ya rayando en odio. Y luego el rostro que menos quería ver...Edward.

Me miraba de una manera tan dulce, expectante, anhelante. Por un segundo me vi presa de un amor apasionado y loco que no media consecuencias que sólo deseaba sus brazos, sus besos, pero de inmediato suprimí ese amor. Deseaba explicaciones pero todo era tan abrumador, que no sabia que hacer. Todo era completamente distinto. Di un paso vacilante hacia el lado derecho donde no había nadie y de inmediato Edward fue hacia ahí, como si fuera a caerme, como cuando estábamos juntos, eso trajo de nuevo viejos recuerdos que me dolieron. Volteé hacia Carlisle y le miré con angustia.

-Ven pequeña, no temas, estas a salvo-su mano se posó en la mía y era cálida.

-Por favor Carlisle deja que la lleve de cacería, por favor-la voz dulce y aterciopelada de Edward se escuchó en ese silencio incomodó y yo miré a Carlisle con pavor.

-No creo que sea el momento Edward, hijo, deja que sea otro quien la lleve

* * *

Uhhh, esto se esta poniendo color de hormiga, ahora que podria salir peor? lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo. Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews, de verdad los parecio mucho, y saben que contesto todos, disculpen a las que no estan registradas aqui, pero pondré sus nombres en el siguiente capitulo, ya saben, haganme feliz con un comentairo que nos les quita un minuto. Las quiero mucho.

Bella Cullen H.


	4. Chapter 4FORKS PRESENTE Y PASADO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.4 FORKS PRESENTE Y PASADO

-¿Deseas Que alguien en especial te acompañe Bella?-comentó Carlisle con tono dulce y amable. Temblé ligeramente, pero sé perfectamente que lo notaron. En realidad lo que quería era estar en otro lugar, estar con mis hijos y mi esposo. Y ahora no tenia nada. Los demás se removieron incómodos pues no di muestras de querer afecto de parte de nadie. Sin embargo Esme, tan dulce como siempre, en un segundo me abrazó.

-Siento muchísimo que haya sido de este modo Bella, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que pudo haber sido peor.-Su abrazo me conmovió y sin querer mi mirada se encontró con unos ojos dorados que me veían fijamente, ansiosamente. Desvié de inmediato mi mirada y escuché un leve gemido de angustia.

-Gracias Esme, no sé que decir, mil gracias por su recibimiento. No lo merezco.

-Por favor Bella, no digas eso-la voz lastimera de Edward me hería en demasía. Sin embargo, ni siquiera lo vi. Alice por el contrario, estaba seria, mirándome con distintas emociones en ella, y al final...corrió a abrazarme.

-Lo siento tanto Bella, si hubiéramos podido salvarte lo hubiéramos hecho, tú sabes que lo haríamos ¿verdad?-asentí mientras estrechaba también a Alice, la había extrañado mucho y sin embargo, había logrado sobrevivir a la soledad. En ese momento Jasper y Emmett también me abrazaron dejándome rodeada entre todos ellos. Ahora como iguales.

-Te extrañamos mucho Bella-fueron las palabras de Emmett, mientras sentía que una tranquilidad me iba inundando, claro, obra de Jasper. Solo faltaban Edward y Rosalie, pero esta última definitivamente se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Y a Edward no quería estar cerca de él.

Finalmente opté por ir con Carlisle, Esme fue un encanto pues detuvo a Edward que quería ir con nosotros. Al último una advertencia mental de su padre lo obligó a quedarse.

Salimos mientras para mi todo era nuevo y mucho muy aterrador y desconocido. Podía ver cosas que obvio un humano jamás podría. Escuchaba a las hormigas ir en fila india hacia su hormiguero. Escuchaba el suave movimiento del agua del río cercano. Las imágenes eran totalmente distintas para mí. Los sonidos, los olores, incluso mi mismo cuerpo eran extraños.

No habíamos avanzado ni media hora, cuando nos alcanzó Emmett.

-Hay problemas, tenemos que irnos de inmediato.

No hubo tiempo de explicaciones, llegamos a la carretera, mientras Carlisle tomaba mi mano suavemente pero firme.

Al llegar ahí, nos estaban esperando en los carros. En el Mercedes estaba Esme, Rosalie, Jasper y se subió Emmett, por consiguiente no me quedó de otra que subir al Volvo plateado de Edward con Alice y Carlisle. Una tenue sonrisa flotaba en el rostro de Edward, tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no verlo en todo el trayecto. Y finalmente llegamos a Denali.

Cuando empezaron a bajar, fui la ultima y al tomar la mano que pensé que era de Carlisle, al sentir la calidez extrema de ésta y un suave apretón seguido de un beso en mi mano, vi que era Edward.

-¡Por favor!-musitó Edward mientras trataba de zafar mi mano de la suya.

Le miré sin fijarme en él, no quería caer presa nuevamente de su hechizo. Volteé mi rostro mientras varias voces femeninas llegaban a nosotros.

-¡Carlisle! ¡que sorpresa!-pasen por favor-comentó Kate, mientras Tanya veía fijamente a Edward, cosa que fue muy visible, mientras éste no apartaba la vista de mi.

Solté mi mano de entre la suya mientras caminábamos al interior de la casa. Eleazar y Carmen fueron unos anfitriones magníficos, muy atentos y corteses. Me asignaron una habitación, y debo decir que estaba sintiéndome muy mal, pues todos estaban en parejas. Menos Edward y yo.

-De hecho Edward había cedido su recamara, pues no había más y él se quedaría en la sala. Era irónico pues era vampiro y no dormía, pero el hecho de que yo era novata en esto, me percaté de su caballerosidad y solo murmuré un leve: gracias.

Me encerré en el cuarto, lindo y acogedor, pero eso solo sirvió para que los últimos recuerdos llenaran mi mente con imágenes dulces de mis hijos.

-ma…mi-fueron las primeras palabras de Joshua y al minuto Jonathan mi otro hijo también pronuncio la frase. Eso hizo que derramara lágrimas de felicidad. Mis bebes estaban empezando a hablar, me emocioné sobre manera, Jacob no estaba, había ido a trabajar. Sin embargo eso no resto felicidad a mi corazón, mis bebes estaban empezando a hablar, ya caminaban con dificultad pero eran hermosos mis gemelos.

Verlos jugar en la orilla de la playa siempre era una experiencia fascinante, hasta que llegaba el momento de darles de comer, mi vida con dos preciosos gemelos era todo mi universo.

Regresé de nuevo al presente y un dolor lacerante te apoderó de mi pecho, también irónico pues mi corazón a estaba muerto. No podía seguir ahí, me sentía atrapada. Tuve que brincar por la

ventan y corrí sintiendo el viento como una suave caricia.

Llegué hasta una arboleda donde me detuve, mirando todo a mi alrededor. Sintiéndome como un monstruo que ahora seria temido por sus propios hijos.

Sentí la presencia de alguien y rogué porque fuera Alice, Esme ó Carlisle. Mis suplicas resultaron porque la mano de Carlisle se posó suavemente en mi hombro.

-Hija, necesitas desahogarte, por favor, si yo pudiera ayudar cuando menos a escucharte.-Sus palabras abrieron el dique de mis sentimientos y de inmediato me refugie en sus brazos y comencé a hablar.

-¡Oh Carlisle! mis hijos, ¿cómo podré acercarme a mis hijos ahora? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré alejada de ellos?-No podía más, yo deseaba, ansiaba ver a mis hijos y sin embargo ahora tendría que esperar o corrían el peligro de morir en mis manos. Eso me aterró he hizo que apretara los brazos de Carlisle, quien gimió levemente, apenada solté la presión de mis manos y me las llevé al rostro. Impotente de ver mis lagrimas, el dolor aumentaba a pasos agigantados.

-Lo siento muchísimo Bella, no sabes lo que daría por haberte ayudado de otra manera, pero fue imposible, estabas agonizando-sus palabras no me reconfortaron, pero supe que yo no tenia salvación más que esta.

-Es que esto es increíble Carlisle, apenas hace unos días era una mujer común y corriente con mis hijos y un esposo y ahora…-mi mirada se centró en mis manos, blanquísimas y perfectas. Y Carlisle entendió lo que quise decir.

-Sabes que no podemos controlar nuestro destino, solo podemos jugar con las cartas que nos tocan.-acarició mi cabello y me abrazó dulcemente-ese bálsamo de alivio era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba decirme a mi misma, que no había sido culpa mía, que no tenia la culpa de ser lo que ahora era.

* * *

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: leonnora. mil gracias de verdad, siempre las llevo presente.

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	5. Chapter 5 ENFRENTAMIENTOS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.5 ENFRENTAMIENTOS

Después de esa platica Carlisle me dejó sola, lo necesitaba. Ahora todo era distinto. Y era irónico que en tan poco tiempo las cosas cambiaran tan drásticamente para mi. Mis hijos estaban solos, mi marido, mi pobre Jake estaba solo y sufrían. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Yo mejor que nadie sabia la opinión que Jake tenia de los vampiros. Y ahora era uno de ellos.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó. Pudieron ser horas, pudieron haber sido días, seguí en ese mismo lugar sin poder moverme. Sumida en mis pensamientos y en como hacer para ver a mis hijos. Pero un plan era tan absurdo como el siguiente.

Escuché que alguien venia hacia mi. Era Edward. Maldije en mi mente porque lo que menos quería era verlo. Sin embargo alguien me ayudo, aunque esa ayuda me dolió mucho.

-Edward… déjala. ¿No puedes ver que yo estoy aquí para ti? Ella no te quiere. Ella tiene una familia, tú no formas parte de su vida.-le dijo en un murmullo pero escuché perfectamente sus palabras.

-Esto no te incumbe Tanya, hazme el favor de no meterte en esto.-Cuando dijo eso yo ya estaba de pie. Y le miré con odio. Él levantó su mano hacia mi y yo desaparecí de ahí. No podía creer semejante descaro de parte de él.

-¿Lo ves? te odia y yo te amo ¿acaso es tan difícil de entender? Déjame amarte Edward y sabrás lo que es la felicidad-él le miró con severidad.

-¿Acaso no entiendes Tanya que amo y siempre amaré a Bella? Nadie más existe para mi y lo sabes. No quiero nada contigo por favor Tanya-y la dejó ahí para ir detrás de mi.

-Maldita seas Bella, ya verás quien se queda al ultimo con Edward, no permitiré que sea para ti.-respondió y furiosa se retiró a su habitación.

-Debes dejarlos en paz Tanya, entiendo que estés encaprichada con él, pero no es para ti.-le espetó Kate al pasar su hermana junto a ella. Tanya sólo bufó ante el comentario.

-Esto se complica más a cada instante, es muy frustrante-comentó para si Alice en su habitación mientras Jasper le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Debes relajarte amor, no podemos hacer nada más.-comentó con aire meditabundo Jasper al tiempo que su mano derecha subía hasta la nuca de Alice para atraerla y darle un suave beso… preludio de algo mas.

* * *

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario.

Besos


	6. Chapter 6 SUSTO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.6 SUSTO

Corrí hasta llegar a un inmenso acantilado helado, donde la quietud del paisaje si hubiera sido humana me hubiera sobrecogido de miedo. Pero ahora en mi condición, era simplemente perfecto, la quietud necesaria para poder pensar.

Me acerqué al borde del acantilado y la vista me dejó impactada, una profusión de vida y colores como jamás imaginé. Podía ver perfectamente los peces en la oscura profundidad del océano mientras los colores de un apagado sol daban de lleno sobre la superficie helada dando un espectáculo hermoso.

Sin creer, escuché un ruido, pero no volteé, era un animal grande y su olor era delicioso. Se acercaba prontamente a mi. Al fin volteé cuando un gran oso polar me miraba con curiosidad y al moverme comenzó a gruñir. Al momento me asusté, jamás en mi vida había visto tan cerca un oso polar y sabia que eran feroces. Al estar cerca de mi, se levantó en dos patas y fácilmente doblaba mi tamaño ya que era enorme. Me estremecí y me entró pánico. Pude percibir a lo lejos una figura que se deslizaba rápidamente hacia acá.

Esa distracción me costó que el oso me lanzara un zarpazo que no tuve intención de detener porque estaba casi en shock y cerré los ojos. Las poderosas garras del oso, deshicieron con facilidad mi ropa, pero no sufrí el más leve rasguño. Ni siquiera sentí dolor. Al abrir los ojos, el oso de nuevo se preparaba para atacar. Seguía sin poder moverme, pero en cuanto el oso lanzó el siguiente zarpazo, mi intención era moverme a la derecha, no bien había pensado en eso y ya estaba de lado derecho del oso, que tardó en comprender al igual que yo, que yo no estaba en el mismo sitio. Nuevamente se levantó y atacó, pero esta vez comprobé con alegría que yo era infinitamente más rápida. Al darme cuenta que ya no era la frágil humana de hacia poco, tomé conciencia de mi fuerza, pues tomé la garra del oso y lo empujé hacia atrás.

-Quédate ahí, no insistas porque perderás.-le dije al enorme oso, que se levanto más furioso aún y atacó de nuevo, di dos pasos hacia atrás y me encontraba al borde del acantilado mientras el oso se arrojó sobre mi. Alcancé a ver la figura aún lejana correr más aprisa mientras el oso y yo caíamos al acantilado, el oso intentó morderme el brazo, pero no consiguió hacerme el más mínimo daño.

Caímos a la gélida agua y llegamos al fondo, ahí, tomé al oso y ahora fui yo quien lo atacó. Lo mordí al ver sus pulsaciones de sangre correr por su cuerpo, una mordida en el cuello bastó. Aunque luchó arduamente poco a poco fue quedándose quieto y mi sed se sació por completo. Una sensación de bienestar y cierta alegría me invadió. No sentía el agua helada, para mi era una calida caricia, y por fin solté al oso que se fue al fondo y se quedó quieto.

Salí a la superficie y nadé hasta la orilla donde salí. Alguien me esperaba ahí.

-¡Bella! ¡Por dios! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño?-era Edward que de inmediato me abrazó con desesperación, mientras yo no decía nada. Ni correspondí al abrazo. Al separarse y mirarme con detenimiento, su vista se quedó fija a la altura de mi pecho, jadeó y me fijé que mi blusa estaba completamente destrozada, de hecho se apreciaban mis senos casi descubiertos. Mis brazos los cubrieron inmediatamente y si hubiera podido sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho, mientras Edward se quitaba su camisa y me la daba, me volteé para quitarme los harapos que tiré al mar y me coloqué la camisa, sin querer aspiré su aroma y me perdí en ella.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, la voz de Edward me sacó de mi embriaguez emocional.

-¿Bella? Por favor di algo-parecía que ya me había llamado antes, volteé un tanto sorprendida.

-Lo siento-me miró con amor, lo veía claramente en sus ojos,

* * *

Uhhhh que bien, por algo se empieza, aunque...

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.7 COMPLICADO

Podía ver en sus ojos el amor, pero eso me hacia retroceder, no quería nada de esto, sin embargo no podía cambiar lo sucedido. Medité pensando primero en irme de nuevo, pero nada ganaba puesto que él siempre me encontraría. Y además ya no podía regresar a mi hogar porque seria destruida de inmediato por la manada, eso me ponía más triste.

"Te quiero dejar algo en claro Edward. No quiero saber nada, por favor limítate a tratarme como una desconocida ó alguien a quien sólo se le dirige las palabras necesarias." Claro que supe que le dolió lo que dije, pero a fin de cuentas, él me había hecho mucho más daño y nada compensaría aquello.

-¿Ni siquiera podemos ser amigos? ¿No crees que merezco que me escuches? Las cosas no son lo que parecen. Y yo te amo más que nunca-me dijo con una nota de amargura, en su rostro se leía que estaba sufriendo, pero ¿porqué sufría si Tanya estaba más que dispuesta a distraerlo?

-No Edward, eso se acabó. Lo nuestro murió cuando me dejaste. Yo hice mi vida al lado de Jacob que nunca se separó de mi. Que estuvo conmigo en los momentos difíciles y ahora… ya no tengo nada. Creo que ni así podré dejar que quieras volver a mi vida.

-Esta bien, si quieres sólo seremos amigos, sólo eso, pero por favor, no te alejes Bella. Sabes que estamos más que dispuestos a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Aunque a veces no todo pueda ser como quieras.-eso ultimo supe porque lo decía. No podía volver a mi vida de antes. Ya no.

Alice sorprendió a Jasper al casi quedar en trance en pleno momento romántico. Se levantó y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba vestida.

-Lo siento Jasper, tengo algo que hacer, si quieres acompañarme entonces necesito que no preguntes nada, sólo has lo que te diga.-él le miró con cierta curiosidad pero ya estaba vestido y listo.

-¿Y acaso no lo hago siempre?-ella hizo un gracioso mohín y salieron rápidamente sin decir nada a nadie.

* * *

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas, disculpen que noponga hoy los nombres, perdí la hoja. saben que sé quienes son. Mil gracias


	8. Chapter 8VISITA IMPRUDENTE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.8 VISITA IMPRUDENTE

Después de una breve charla con Carlisle, decidieron volver a otro lugar que tenia sólo para ellos, pues yo no estaba dispuesta a permanecer un día más en Denali y soportar a Tanya.

Carlisle me comunicó que iríamos a Canadá, lejos de los humanos, para poder empezar a entrenarme en todo lo que era necesario saber. No se preocuparon por Alice y Jasper pues ellos sabrían donde encontrarnos.

Eleazar, Carmen, Irina y Kate nos desearon buen viaje y de verdad estaban apenados con la situación, sin embargo Tanya estaba mas que furiosa, no quería que Edward se fuera y estaba tratando de "hacerlo entrar en razón", sus voces aunque quedas, se escuchaban perfectamente en la sala, donde los demás trataban de charlar lo más alto posible. Carlisle me miró preocupado, mientras Esme me abrazaba con cariño. Y nos fuimos, para desgracia de Tanya, Edward no permitió que fuera con nosotros. Y al final, cuando nos despedimos me lanzó una fría mirada de odio.

Ya habían pasado varios meses y mis ojos estaban cambiando de color, ya no eran rojos como carbones encendidos, ahora se apreciaba el tenue toque dorado que iba ganándole al rojo, ya casi podía pasar por una humana normal. Pero yo francamente estaba desesperada, necesitaba ver a mis hijos, me carcomía el corazón saber que no estaba con ellos y no sabia como estaban.

Salieron todos a cazar, me quedé porque no me apetecía, pues lo había hecho apenas hacia dos días. Aunque era un lugar completamente aislado era hermoso, los paisajes en verde y blanco conferían un aspecto casi mágico al lugar, Edward estaba en la sala tocando el piano. Estaba tocando mi nana, y eso por unos segundos me derritió. Luego decidí que lo mejor era salir a dar un paseo y no estar cerca de él.

Pasé junto a él pues no había otra salida, se detuvo al verme y con mirada triste solo dijo:

-¿Deseas que deje de tocar?-ni siquiera lo miré.

-No por favor, sigue con lo tuyo, yo quiero caminar un rato.

Agregó esperanzado.-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-a lo que muy cortante contesté:

-No gracias. Deseo estar sola, si no es mucho pedir-Había sido grosera, lo sé y me sentí mal por eso, pero la verdad era que deseaba estar completamente sola. Un simple ¡Oh! Y salí de ahí. La vastedad del paisaje se me antojaba para correr. Y así lo hice. Corrí durante un buen rato. Me detuve en lo alto de un pequeña montaña y fue cuando tuve la idea.

Quería ver a mis hijos, aunque fuera de lejos, deseaba verlos y a Jacob también, sabia que estaría destrozado, y trataría de darle ánimos, él me comprendería, tal vez, podría regresar con mis hijos ya que en ningún momento he deseado la sangre humana. La única vez que me topé con humanos, a pesar de su olor, no tuve mayor problema para controlar mis instintos asesinos. Eso dejó a todos muy sorprendidos ya que no esperaban algo así. Y yo sabia que no dañaría a mis hijos. Era ahora ó nunca.

Mientras en la casa.

Un repicar del teléfono me hizo sacar el celular y contestar, era Alice que estaba casi histérica.-Cosa verdaderamente rara en ella.

-¡Edward! ¡Bella se ha ido! ¡Ha ido a buscar a sus hijos y al perro! ¡La matarán!-Antes de que dijera algo más yo ya estaba corriendo siguiendo su olor.

-¡Dios mío, Bella!-y seguí corriendo con toda la velocidad y fuerza a la que podía, esforzándome por alcanzarla, aunque ella me llevaba mucha ventaja, maldije mi suerte y pensé en que podía haberla seguido en silencio, pero quise darle su espacio y pagué muy caro ese error. No le hablé a mi familia, ya que Alice lo haría, de eso estaba seguro. Necesitaba refuerzos y pronto.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario, besos


	9. Chapter 9INFAME VERDAD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.9 INFAME VERDAD

La ansiedad que sentía por ver a mis hijos no tenia comparación. Me dolía ser grosera con Edward pero era lo mejor. A fin de cuentas yo tenia otra vida distinta. Y aunque ahora todo era diferente, no podía haber nada entre nosotros, Jacob siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre cuido de mi, él me brindo apoyo y amor cuando mas lo necesite, cuando Edward me abandonó y ahora yo me siento como una traidora.

Aunque no fue en absoluto mi culpa, ojala y pueda comprender. Anhelo poder ver a mis hijos, tan pequeños ¿Quién los estará cuidando? Corrí mas aprisa, no sabia en cuanto tiempo podría llegar, pero anhelaba hacerlo. Cuando por fin llegué cerca de Forks, un sentimiento de angustia me invadió. Corrí pero luego me detuve. Quería ir a La Push pero era arriesgado. Me mantuve a lo lejos pues en la dolorosa ausencia de Edward, Victoria intentó darme caza, sin embargo Jacob, Sam y los demás me defendieron a capa y espada. Ahora yo era el peligro. ¡Qué ironía! Quedé a las orillas y busqué el árbol mas alto, donde subí con pasmosa facilidad, todo era tan diferente… tan contrastante, el aire estaba lleno de olores, unos agradables otros no tanto, y ahí me encontraba después de correr por horas y sin gota de sudor ni cansancio. Me asusté de mi propia destreza y agilidad al subir al árbol. Era raro porque apenas pensaba las cosas ya estaban hechas. Sin rastro de mi anterior torpeza y con una aguda visión y mente ágil. Algo realmente sobrecogedor.

Vi con total nitidez la playa y cerca del bosque la casita que Jacob había construido para nosotros. Y después de lo que a mi me parecieron segundos, salió Leah con mis hijos, uno de cada mano. Era increíble como habían crecido, se veían tan lindos y tan tristes que me partió el corazón verlos así, les hacia falta, una falta como solo una madre pudiera entender. En seguida salió Jacob y se dirigieron a la playa para jugar con mis hijos. Leah se veía diferente, eso me alertó.

No podía definir bien de que se trataba hasta que vi, como miraba a Jacob, eso me dejó impactada, ella estaba enamorada de Jacob. No había otra explicación. Él se mostraba normal, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Eso no era justo, me habían arrebatado mi futuro con mis hijos y me sentía destrozada por eso. Tenia que hablar con él. Sabia que a pesar de todo Jacob entendería por lo que pasé, pues jamás lo pedí, ni lo busqué. A fin de cuentas sigo viva, aunque sea un decir, pero el amor por mis hijos sigue mas fuerte que nunca. No sabia bien como proceder y después de contemplarlos durante largo rato, me di cuenta de que Jacob se alertaba, el viento cambió y no me di cuenta por ver a mis hijos. Y Jacob captó mi aroma. Tenia que irme, me sentía tan confundida y lastimada. Brinqué hacia otro árbol y así me fui. Hasta que bajé y comencé a correr. A medio camino Edward me esperaba con gesto de alarma. Eso me impresionó. ¿Acaso me había seguido? Salí de dudas de inmediato.

-¿Te siguen?- murmuró con angustia, pero después se calmó un poco, supongo que no encontró pensamientos de nadie alrededor.

-Vámonos de aquí Bella, es muy peligroso…-volteó para todos lados cerciorándose de que estábamos completamente solos.

-No-respondí desafiante. No quería irme aún necesitaba ver un poco mas a mis hijos, ¿Acaso era pedir mucho? Su mano agarró con firmeza pero con suavidad mi brazo.

-¿Acaso quieres que te maten? Ya no eres humana Bella, y Jacob no sé si pueda controlarse. Es muy peligroso estar aquí, por favor vamos a otro lugar -su voz sonaba triste, lo que me hizo pensar que tenia algo de razón, muy a mi pesar -…y después si quieres te acompañaré a verlos de nuevo-Su gesto se hizo mas serio conforme hablaba y terminé por acceder, salimos corriendo de Forks y nos fuimos lejos.

Llegamos a una ensenada preciosa, donde había una cabaña abandonada y me dirigí hacia allí. Estábamos en las orillas de Canadá.

Edward detrás de mi, no decía nada, estaba callado, lo que me hizo sentir mas tranquila no quería regaños, por lo menos no hasta que llegara Carlisle. Entonces si, se armaría el pleito. Porque sabia bien que Carlisle me reprendería por lo que hice.

Estuvimos en silencio, yo junto a la ventana rota, y a pesar del frío glacial, para mi era como una brisa calida, no había ningún problema con eso. Sin embargo y a pesar de mirar a la distancia, sentía que él me observaba, no quería verlo, sabia lo difícil que era esta situación. Y me quedé callada. Pasaron como unas tres horas, porque la luna cambio de posición cuando sentí a Edward junto a mi.

-Bella, yo… necesito hablar contigo. Por favor…-su voz denotaba tanta angustia y dolor, que hice lo que no quería. Le miré y entonces me perdí en su mirada.

Fue un momento único y sublime, porque él me miraba con gesto de amor y suplica, su mano se posó delicadamente en mi hombro, no podía moverme y tal vez no quería, sentía su aroma inundar mi olfato y sentí por unos instantes que él no se había ido. Que estábamos en el pasado, que era como antes. Me sentí como si estuviera en mi antiguo cuarto en Forks, y que él estaba acompañándome como cada noche. Sentí una sensación de amor desesperado y angustia, demasiada angustia por que él no se fuera de mi lado. Su rostro cincelado tan maravillosamente perfecto se acercó a mi, si hubiera latido mi corazón hubiera estado como tambor desaforado, su otra mano tocó suavemente mi mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y reprimir un gemido. Podía aspirar su aliento tan cerca de mi, mis labios temblaban, nerviosos, expectantes por ese dulce contacto.

Podía sentir como él se movía milímetro a milímetro, lentamente, indeciso y temeroso. Y finalmente… se alejó de mi. Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que Edward volteaba furioso hacia la puerta, alguien se acercaba, parecía que era Alice, pero no podía saber quien más venia con ella, aparte de Jasper.

Edward retrocedió un paso para darme espacio y me sentí avergonzada. La llegada de Alice hizo que nos fijáramos en ella, mientras el rostro de Edward cambiaba súbitamente y se torno fiero, casi siniestro, como nunca lo había visto. Debo confesar que incluso sentí temor. Un gruñido escapó de su pecho y me quedé congelada sin saber que hacer, al momento Alice corrió a mi lado.

-¡Ohh Bella! ¿Cómo pudiste…? Necesito hablar contigo… bueno de hecho necesitamos hablar contigo- tras de Alice venia otra vampira de ojos rojos encendidos y tras ella venia Jasper al parecer custodiándola.

-Creo que debes saber algo Bella, antes de ir a La Push de nuevo. Ursula tiene algo que decir- entonces jaló de malos modos a la chica y la colocó frente a Bella, Edward no dejaba de gruñir lo que me tenia más intrigada. Y con curiosidad. ¿Quién era esta chica Ursula y qué tenia que decir?

Con gesto de suficiencia, se zafó de Alice y me miró con sorna.

-¿Tu eres Isabella Swan?-me miraba de arriba abajo y finalmente escupió con desprecio.

-No fue un accidente lo que te ocurrió. Querían que murieras.-su voz destilaba veneno y una estúpida sonrisa se estampó en sus carnosos labios.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no TAMBIEN.


	10. Chapter 10Notu no pudiste ser capaz ¿

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.10 No… tú no pudiste ser capaz… ¿ ó si?

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que dije.

-Qué tu muerte fue premeditada. Lo sé porque Victoria me lo contó hace poco, soy por decirlo así, una amiga de ella, aunque nos vemos muy poco. Pero sé bien que fue en venganza por la muerte de James.

En ese momento Jasper saltó sobre Edward que a su vez quiso saltar sobre Ursula, estaba realmente furioso, como jamás lo había visto.

-¡INFELIZ! ¿Cómo pudo…? ¡La mataré! ¡Juro que la mataré!-Jasper hacia esfuerzos por detener a Edward y en ese instante llegaron los demás. Emmett y Jasper al igual que Rosalie sacaron con mucho esfuerzo a Edward quien luchaba enconadamente para zafarse.

Ursula le miró con temor. Y hasta que salió pudo proseguir, Alice estaba a su lado y un segundo después Esme estaba a mi lado. Abrazándome. Carlisle le miraba con seriedad.

-Pero… me quedé de una pieza, eso convertía automáticamente a Edward en culpable para mi, el dolor aumento a grados insospechados, por que ahora si estaba en esa situación era por él. Siempre había sido por él. Jadeé sin poder controlarme. Escuchaba también los esfuerzos que hacían los demás por contener a Edward.

-¿Qué mas sabes Ursula?-la voz de Carlisle me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Pues que no fue ella quien la mató por así decirlo.-una sonrisita de suficiencia brotó de su garganta mientras que de mi pecho brotó un rugido feroz.

-Calma, si hasta un favor te hicieron… bueno te seguiré contando, Victoria fue a hablar con los Vulturis, quienes decidieron que tenias que morir, esa era una opción muy buena para Victoria pues así los eliminaba a ambos, pues sabia que si morías, Edward te seguiría como fuera.

Sin embargo, los Cullen le echaron a perder el plan, pues la aquí presente- y volteó a ver a Alice y en seguida a mi.-y los demás fueron hasta Italia y no sé que demonios hicieron que no pasó nada, así que Victoria llena de furia fue de nuevo a Forks y al verte sumida en el dolor, quiso darte el golpe final. Sin embargo cambio de planes cuando vio y habló con Jacob Black-en ese punto mi mente se quedó en blanco. Aunque escuche lo que dijo no podía creerlo.

-¿Entonces Victoria habló con Jacob Black?-preguntó Carlisle vivamente interesado. La vampira le miró con despecho y continuo.

-Si, mi amiga Victoria logró una tregua con Black y a cambio le dijo que le daría a Bella. Tanya fue de mucha ayuda porque ella le dijo como evadir a Alice y lo que podía hacer Edward, así que sabia muy bien como trazar su plan sin que sospecharan. Así que si Black se casaba en ella, Victoria los dejaría en paz. Pero él tenia que jurar que jamás permitiría que Edward se acercara a Bella, y si podía matarlo seria mucho mejor, con eso sellarían la alianza entre ellos y Victoria que se pondría a su servicio, si mataba a Edward. A lo que accedió gustoso Black.

Pero como los Cullen regresaron de Italia, y regresaban por ti, Victoria acudió a Black, diciéndole que no había otra salida, al principio Black se opuso, pero cuando Victoria le dijo que si Edward lograba hablar contigo, tu regresarías de inmediato con él. Entonces Black le dijo a Victoria que te prefería muerta que en brazos de Cullen. Así que eso hizo, arregló la camioneta para que pareciera un accidente que murieras sin ver a Edward de nuevo.-soltó una carcajada como si fuera lo más cómico del mundo. Yo no podía creer sus palabras, era imposible.

-Y entonces Victoria ó Black mataría a Edward y así completaba su plan mi amiga, que lastima que salió mal por el estúpido de Black.-Un silencio sepulcral se dejó caer ahí, incluso con Edward todo fue silencio. Nadie de los Cullen podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Sentí que no podía con esto. Y salí corriendo de ahí, no me importaron los gritos de nadie. Solo debía estar sola. Ni siquiera el grito lastimero de Ursula cuando la mataron me hizo voltear. Tenia que estar sola, tenia que… huir de esa locura, porque nada de eso era cierto.

* * *

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no TAMBIEN


	11. Chapter 11ODIO INFINITO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.11 ODIO INFINITO

Corrí hasta que ya no escuché más sonido que el silencio. Un silencio abrumador y caótico. ¿Ó tal vez era mi mente? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Jake, mi Jake me hubiera asesinado? Eso era algo totalmente imposible, Jake fue quien me aceptó como estaba, rota y vacía, y me dejó ser quien era. Fue tan tierno y siempre tenia paciencia hacia mi, que se ganó mi respeto y cariño.

Dos hijos le di. Era una prueba contundente que mi vida estaba ahí. En La Push. No podía comprender ó no quería entender cómo era posible que alguien que te ame tanto, pudiera hacerte daño.

Era una completa locura. Llegué hasta un lago congelado, donde vi mi imagen y me agaché. Pude distinguir con perfecta claridad mis pupilas, ya únicamente el borde pequeño del iris estaba teñido de un rojo muy tenue, en contraste con el dorado de alrededor.

Tenia que verlos. Tenia que hablar con Jake y saber que estaba sucediendo. Yo no podía creer que Jake pudiera hacer algo así. No podía dejar a sus hijos sin su madre, él me ama. Mi corazón muerto dolió como ahora era costumbre. Sin embargo tenia miedo. Un miedo irracional y cerval que me hizo temblar. Corrí de nuevo sin rumbo, desesperada por no saber que hacer, hasta que después de horas de correr, me dirigí a La Push, esta vez, era un hecho.

Corrí tanto como pude, sin sentir vértigo, ni cansancio, era angustia la que sentía, era dolor lacerante, era miedo. Finalmente me encontraba cerca de La Push, al entrar en el bosque, mi olfato reconoció aromas familiares. Caminé lentamente por el bosque sin miedo, ya que nada de lo que pudiera haber ahí me lastimaría.

No tardó ni diez minutos cuando escuché que algo se acercaba velozmente, non eran vampiros. No eran humanos. Me planté en medio del bosque a esperar.

Un hermoso lobo rojizo se detuvo a varios metros de mi. Me miró con sorpresa y después de unos segundos se convirtió en Jacob.

Mis manos se extendieron hacia él. Intentando acercarme.

-Por favor Jake, soy yo, soy Bella. Tu bella-él me miró con ojos inundados de lágrimas mientras retrocedía, lo que me hizo detenerme en seco.

-Tú no eres Bella. Ya no.-le miré dolida.

-¿Y crees que yo quería esto Jacob? ¿Crees que yo quería abandonar a mis hijos y a ti?-él guardó silencio, lo que me afecto tanto como si me hubiera golpeado con el puño cerrado en plena cara.

-¿Tú… crees que yo… lo pedí?-en ese momento, Sam, Paul y Embry estaban a un lado de Jake.

-Quiero ver a mis hijos Jacob por favor-le supliqué con la voz estrangulada.

-Eso jamás-dijo con rabia.

-Hubiera preferido que estuvieras muerta-escupió la frase con profundo desprecio.

-Jake… -No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Sam le tomó el brazo como para hacerlo entrar en razón, Sam me miraba con compasión y tristeza al igual que los demás, no dieron muestras de querer atacarme.

-No puedo permitir que te acerques a mis hijos, tú estas muerta para ellos. Y yo, yo prefiero matarte antes que…-se calló de golpe, sintiendo los temblores de la transformación y la rabia.

Yo supe que era porque los Cullen ya estaban a mi alrededor. Edward se posicionó un paso atrás de mi. Yo temblaba de dolor y miedo. A pesar de ser vampira tenia mucho miedo.

-No te atreverás a tocarla Jacob. Suficiente daño le has hecho ya.-me volteé hacia Edward a punto de callarlo cuando.

-¿Daño? Fuiste tú maldito chupasangre quien la dañó al largarte, fui yo quien la consoló en sus momentos de mayor soledad y dolor, fui yo, quien le dio una vida plena y me dio dos hijos-escupía de la rabia que sentía al hablar, Sam y los otros estaban a su alrededor, por si fuera necesario sujetarlo.

-Y fuiste tú quien le averió los frenos para matarla. No lo pensaste dos veces perro asqueroso. Preferiste matarla que permitir que ella supiera que yo volvía por ella. Era tanto tu miedo que sabias que cuando hablara con ella todo cambiaria.-Edward hablaba con voz fría y dura como el acero, yo miré a Jacob que se quedó callado por unos segundos.

-Prefiero matarla que verla contigo, de haber sabido que esto pasaría, te juro que la hubiera matado con mis propias manos, pero eso no cambia, de todos modos lo haré-Eso me dejo en shock, escuché los gruñidos de vampiros y licántropos dispuestos a pelear.

-Eso quiere decir…¿que tú lo hiciste Jacob? ¿Tú quisiste matarme?-él estaba temblando mucho mas mientras sus ojos razados en lagrimas y enrojecidos me miraban fijamente.

-Claro que si, no lo dudaría ni por un segundo. Ese maldito vampiro no estará contigo nunca. Prefiero pudrirme en el infierno pero saber que están separados… a esto.-En eso él se transformó y se abalanzó sobre mi. No me pude mover y vi como aquella mole de odio que yo pensé me amaba iba directo a mi.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no, animense, no les cuesta nada ni les pasa nada.

besos


	12. Chapter 12MORIR LENTO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.12 MORIR LENTO

No me moví ni una décima de centímetro, pero algo colisionó con Jacob, había sido Edward. Y ambos se trenzaron en una horrible lucha a muerte. Yo seguía ahí, mirándolos como chocaban con los árboles y caían abatidos, derribándose sobre piedras que quedaban hechas pedazos.

Alice me miró con angustia. Jasper seguía de cerca la pelea mientras los demás estaban a la defensiva. En ese momento Sam intervino todos los vampiros estaban a la expectativa, pero Sam lo único que hizo fue sujetar a Jacob mientras Paul, Jared y Quil lo jalaban, hicieron muchos esfuerzos pues era muy poderoso, pero definitivamente se llevó varias heridas que le propinó Edward. Varias fracturas entre ellas la de la nariz y la de los brazos. Pero de eso no supe hasta mucho después.

Cuando me di cuenta de las dimensiones de lo sucedido. Ya estaba en casa de los Cullen. Sentía una opresión horrible en el pecho y por más que quise mis ojos no lloraron.

-Siento mucho lo que has pasado Bella, no quería que te enteraras de ese modo.-dijo con mucho pesar Carlisle. Yo no estaba muy consciente de mi alrededor, seguía enfrascada en las frases de Jacob y Edward.

Subí como autómata a la recamara, mientras los demás me miraban en silencio. Cerré la puerta y me fui a un rincón, donde me hice ovillo. Repasando con esta maldita mente nueva que era perfecta a más no poder, cada uno de los segundos que había pasado frente a Jacob.

Jacob me quiso matar, eso no lo podia aceptar, entonces, todo este tiempo Jacob sabia que Edward podia regresar, él lo sabia. Y jamás me dijo nada. Sólo una cosa era clara, su odio enfermizo a Edward y ahora hacia mi.

No podia concebir que él prefiriera matarme, pero lo había dicho tan claro.

"Prefiero matarla que verla contigo, de haber sabido que esto pasaría, te juro que la hubiera matado con mis propias manos, pero eso no cambia, de todos modos lo haré"

Eso me dejó de nuevo en shock, no podia creer que Jacob Black que había sido tan dulce, tan tierno conmigo, que era el padre de mis hijos, fuera un hipócrita. Todo eso me superaba con creces, él se había aliado con Victoria, ellos dos conspiraron en nuestra contra.

Había muchos cabos sueltos, Victoria ¿cómo hizo para que los Cullen fueran a Italia? ¿Cómo fue posible que Tanya le haya dicho como evadirlos? Esas y miles de preguntas mas bombardeaban mi mente. Ahora podia notar el dolor en la garganta un dolor atroz que me hacia sufrir, pero eso no hizo que me moviera en absoluto, yo lo que deseaba era morirme, sin mis hijos, y con la horrible verdad de que Jacob me asesinara, porque de hecho lo hizo. Al momento de arrebatarme a mis hijos me mató. Al momento de traicionarme, ya estaba muerta, sólo que yo no lo sabia.

Luego como entre brumas, Edward me llevaba en brazos, corría entre el bosque pero nos alejábamos, no podia moverme aunque quisiera, me sentía tan mal, tan dolida, tan… usada.

Cuando él se detuvo no me bajó, me siguió teniendo en sus brazos, pero yo era incapaz de articular palabra, ó siquiera moverme.

* * *

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Luzk, Alice, mil gracias.**


End file.
